Help!
by Sophie Temrer Rimmer-Artley
Summary: Sequel to Love Drunk. What has happened to the crew of Starbug? Rimmer/Lister


**AN: This is the second in my Rimmer/Lister one-shot trio, the first is Love Drunk. The song used is Help! by The Beatles. Enjoy!**

_Help! I need somebody_

_Help! Not just anybody_

_Help! You know I need someone_

_Help!_

"Kryten?"

"Oh, Mr Lister, how do you feel?" Kryten asked anxiously.

"Terrible. What happened?" Lister asked, wincing as he sat up.

"The engines blew, sir, we are stranded on that S3 planet we were heading to." Kryten explained.

"I-I can't feel my left leg, Krytes."

"Well it's right there sir, can you feel this?" Kryten asked, knocking Lister's leg to see if the knee-jerk reaction displayed itself. Nothing happened.

"No." Lister said. "Is that bad."

"Lie Mode." Kryten muttered. "No sir, I'm sure you'll be fine!" he continued brightly.

"You're lying, aren't you." It wasn't a question.

"Lie Mode cancel." Kryten mumbled. "Yes, Mr. Lister, sir!" he squeaked.

"Aooww! What the hell just happened buds?" Cat said, rushing into the medi-bay.

"We've crash landed, sir, on the planet we were headed for."

"So we're stuck here?"

"Not for long. I'll send out a distress beacon." Kryten said, leaving the room. Cat looked over at Lister.

"What's up, monkey boy? Didja get hurt in the crash?"

"Yeah. My arms are cut to ribbons, my head hurts, and... I can't feel me left leg." Lister's voice was shaky.

"Sucks for you." Cat commented, before exiting the room with a graceful spin. Kryten walked back in.

"The beacon has been sent, now we just have to wait." Kryten said. "Now, this will hurt you, Mr. Lister sir, but I need to bathe and bandage your arms."

"Get it over with, Kryters." Lister said, biting his lip.

_When I was younger, so much younger than today_

_I never needed anybody's help in any way._

_But now these days are gone and I'm not so self-assured_

_Now I find I've changed my mind, I've opened up the doors_

_Help me if you can, I'm feeling down_

_And I do appreciate you being 'round_

_Help me get my feet back on the ground_

_Won't you please, please help me?_

Half an hour later, Lister's arms were fully bandaged, and Kryten left him alone in the medi-bay. Finally giving up on being brave, Lister dropped his face into his hands and burst into tears. Why did he always get the fuzzy end of the lollipop? It wasn't fair. The Cat didn't have a scratch on him, and Kryten was made of metal. As for Rimmer, he'd smegged off to become Ace. He got the sweet end of the lollipop all right. And yet, although he was glad to be shot of the hologrammatic git...

"Wish you were here, Rimmer." Lister whispered.

He felt bad about the way he had acted towards Rimmer, blowing hot then cold, but it had been the only way. Ever since he was a kid, he'd been afraid of letting people close. Losing such a lot of people at such a young age had made him insecure. He had kept Rimmer at a safe distance for fear of losing him, like he had so many others.

"Fat lot of good that did, eh." Lister said to himself.

_And now my life has changed in oh so many ways_

_My independence seems to vanish in the haze_

_But every now and then I feel so insecure_

_I know that I just need you like I've never done before_

_Help me if you can, I'm feeling down_

_And I do appreciate you being 'round_

_Help me get my feet back on the ground_

_Won't you please, please help me?_

Lister gave himself over to his emotions and sobbed louder, not caring if Cat and Kryten heard him. He wanted Rimmer back. He wanted Rimmer to hold him close and tell him everything would be all right.

But most of all, he wanted to tell Rimmer how much he loved him. How much he had always loved him, but had been afraid of admitting it.

_When I was younger, so much younger than today_

_I never needed anybody's help in any way._

_But now these days are gone and I'm not so self-assured_

_Now I find I've changed my mind, I've opened up the doors_

Suddenly there was a sound of voices, and Lister listened in.

"... so glad you heard us Mr. Ace, I was afraid our signal might be intercepted by GELFs or simulants."

"Well, I'm always glad to help my friends out, Krytie."

Lister knew that voice. He'd been replaying that voice in his mind since it uttered the phrase 'Stoke me a clipper, I'll be back for Christmas'.

The door to the medi-bay slid open, and standing there with Kryten was that all-too familiar person.

_Help me if you can, I'm feeling down_

_And I do appreciate you being 'round_

_Help me get my feet back on the ground_

_Won't you please, please help me?_

_Help me, help me, ooh_

"My God, you have taken a bashing, Skipper."

"Ace."

**Another cliffy! I'm sorry, truly I am *teehee*. Review please!**


End file.
